


Читай между строк

by Failmusical



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Psychology, Real Life, Romance, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: В какой-то момент все обязательно пошло бы не так. // Восемь частей нацуюри, в которых они случайно убивают отца Нацуки, Юри идет к психотерапевту и все живут припеваючи
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur - Тридцать семь.

Снова я бегу, себя не помня, сквозь ночную мглу,  
Только если б можно было от такого убежать. 

Моника по-лисьи улыбается, пока члены литературного клуба коллективно не понимают происходящего и удивленно переглядываются. Она выглядит очень довольной собой, поправляет волосы, перехваченные лентой и с ноткой гордости за вызванную реакцию поясняет:

— Я думала над этим очень долго, но в итоге решила, что именно так будет лучше для всех.

Всё, что замерло, вдруг неожиданно пришло в движение: Юри беспокойно разглаживает складки на юбке, растерянная и от чего-то смущенная, пытается возразить; Сайори лыбится радостно и говорит, что это отличная идея, прям лучше не придумаешь; новенький как сидел так и сидит в прострации и полном аморфном нежелании как-либо вмешиваться в дела клуба. Сквозь галдеж и девичье чириканье Нацуки поднимается из-за стола, бьет по нему слегка для привлечения внимания и восклицает:

— А нас спрашивать не обязательно?!

Моника невозмутимо отпивает жасминовый чай, оставляя на кружке след от кораллово-розового блеска, чем ещё больше раздражает, но поясняет без выкидонов и на том спасибо:

— Смотри, — она ставит чашку на стол, — вы с Юри живёте близко, то есть, вам будет удобнее добираться до дома; у вас обеих есть работа, требующая внимания, и я уверена, что вы поможете друг другу лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, — тут Моника снова стреляет своей лисьей улыбкой, и Нацуки уже не может удержаться от того чтобы цокнуть, — к тому же, думаю, не только я заметила, что между вами есть некие творческие разногласия. Я хочу, чтобы, работая вместе, вы смогли разрешить их максимально мирным путем.

Стелет настолько гладко, что не подкопаешься — Нацуки обиженно садится обратно и пялится в кружку с остывшим чаем. Порой то, насколько складно говорит Моника, невероятно раздражает, но большинство времени это действительно дельные мысли. Проблема в том, что Юри не была из тех людей, с которыми можно легко найти общий язык. Если честно, до сих пор Нацуки мало что о ней знала, хотя честно пыталась узнать — но, то ли из-за напористости подхода, то ли из-за чего-то ещё, Юри лишь шугнулась ланью и закрылась ещё больше. Особенно после того случая с вином…

— Моника, я все же думаю, что ты должна была сначала уточнить это у нас, прежде чем решать.

Голос Юри был негромким, но чётким, достаточно, чтобы улыбка сползла с лица Моники и она засомневалась.

— Если вы против, то…

— Нет, просто…

— Нет-нет, мы не…

Они переглянулись.

— Мы не против. — наконец ответила Нацуки, получив от Юри кивок в знак согласия. Ух ты, контакт!

Моника возвращает улыбку и становится ещё довольнее чем прежде, Сайори, сидя между Юри и Нацуки, обнимает их обеих и притягивает к себе через стулья, щебеча что-то про девчачьи посиделки. Нацуки совершенно не знает, нервничать ей или не надо.

А ведь день так замечательно начинался.

Юри выскальзывает из-под руки Сайори и сидит до конца чаепития смирно и тихо, почти сливается с воздухом. Время от времени она встает, чтобы разлить чай в опустевшие кружки, разметавшиеся по спине и плечам волосы пахнут жасмином. Закалывать их заколками или убирать резинками это грех, думает Нацуки, которая взгляда от Юри отвести не может. Она трогает маленькие хвостики по бокам своего карэ и не может понять своих чувств. Это не похоже на зависть. Зависть — это тяжёлое гнилое чувство, и оно слишком знакомо Нацуки, но сейчас у неё сердце порхает там, где у девушек в её возрасте уже растёт грудь.

Сайори и Моника тем временем занимаются тем же, чем и обычно — пытаются разобщать новичка и приобщить его к литературе, когда, вроде бы, очевидно, что все, что он когда-либо в своей жизни читал — бесчисленное количество томов манги; а еще обсуждают фестиваль. Конечно же. Это стало почти единственной темой для разговоров на неделе — что надеть на фестиваль, что приготовить на фестиваль, как сделать чтобы на фестивале к нам пришло побольше народу, какие стихи читать на фестивале.

По итогам Моника, Сайори и инертный новичок работают вместе через скайп, благополучно сидя дома, ведь им всего лишь предстоит составить буклеты. Нацуки расценивает это как спихивание всей тяжелой работы на них двоих и считает это крайне несправедливым, но, почему-то, больше не возникает. Она вспоминает, что ей еще ни разу не удавалось провести время с Юри вне клуба и школы.

После обсуждения всех мелочей, клуб распускается и все идут домой. Юри нагоняет Нацуки у выхода из школы и смущённо убирает выпрямленные волосы за заколки.

— Так, эм… Завтра у меня? — уточняет она.

— Ага. — Нацуки ободряюще улыбается. — Я принесу все ингредиенты, так что не беспокойся.

— Ох, но ведь у меня всё есть. Не стоит тратиться, правда.

Ещё одна черта Юри, делающая непонятным отсутствие у неё друзей — она абсолютно, совершенно бескорыстно щедрая. Если не считать чая, который выпивается в клубе каждый день, она купила новичку книгу, чтобы приобщить его к литературе, она решила потратиться на фестиваль из своих ресурсов, и ещё многое, многое другое. Нацуки бы не удивилась, узнав, что она ещё и на благотворительность жертвует. Этакая хорошая девочка из богатой семьи.

Они незаметно для себя шагают вместе, пока не добираются до дома Юри. Нацуки бы описала его, как небедный, но с виду будто вовсе не обжитой. Воспоминания о собственном доме уколом нервозности отдаются в желудке — Нацуки лишь надеется, что сегодня все будет тихо. Пока они с Юри обмениваются номерами, она не может перестать думать об этом. Пока Юри махает на прощание, Нацуки думает, достаточно надёжно ли спрятала тот том манги с утра. Сиреневый взгляд преследует Нацуки до самого дома, говорит: «все будет хорошо», но откуда ей вообще знать?

Никто не знает, что Нацуки…

Шагать становится все труднее и труднее. Тошнотворное желание никогда туда не возвращаться нарастает и тут же подавляется — а куда бежать? Тем более здесь…

Здесь отец.

Конечно же.

Порог скрипит оглушительно громко. Нацуки ступает осторожно. Снимает обувь, кладёт её на подставку и идёт вдоль мебели. Переносит вес на наружные стороны стоп. Из шума только вентилятор на кухне и еле слышное шуршание юбки.

Нейлоновые гольфы совсем не создают звука на холодном гладком полу, и Нацуки решает заглянуть на кухню. Она еле выглядывает из-за угла и видит отца, который спит, положив голову на стол. На столе нет ничего, кроме пачки фисташек и пустой бутылки. Мужчина негромко храпит и бормочет что-то невнятное во сне, и хоть руки закрывают его лицо, Нацуки может точно представить синяки под глазами, желтую кожу и недельную щетину. Нога дергается каждый раз, как вентилятор поворачивается в его сторону, и выкатившаяся из-под стола стеклянная бутылка катится по ковру до кухонной тумбы.

Три, два, один…

Стук стекла об дерево.

Нацуки вздрагивает синхронно со звуком и задерживает дыхание.

Три, два, один…

Ничего, кроме вентилятора и негромкого храпа.

Нацуки отпрянула от входа в кухню и поспешила к себе в комнату. Сердце бьётся быстро, как у кролика.

На втором этаже она быстрее достигает ее и рывком распахивает дверь, чтобы не скрипела, и так же рывком её закрывает, аккуратно поворачивая ручку и запираясь на ключ. Через несколько секунд Нацуки выдыхает, отмечая про себя, что нужно смазать петли, кладёт портфель у стола, проверяет спрятанную утром мангу и, найдя ее на прежнем месте, расслабленно ложится на кровать, стягивая белые гольфы. Узел в ее животе развязывается. Поесть сегодня не удастся, но это наименьшее из зол. Через полчаса Нацуки переоденется в домашнюю пижаму и обязательно пушистые носки, сделает уроки и, может, напишет стих, а там и конец дня.

Нацуки заключает, что сегодня был хороший день.


	2. Земляничная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "След поцелуя чуть ниже сердца,  
> Пуля укрыта надёжно и ладно."
> 
> Ночные Снайперы - Земляничная

Стучит в висках, в ушах стоит звон, руки в чем-то мокром — не разобрать, запах металлический, из разодранной щеки течет кровь. Кожа в местах куда пришлись удары горит и, кажется, тело целиком превратилось в горячую пульсирующую боль. Нацуки закрывает стертыми ладонями лицо и вдруг понимает, что плачет. Соленые слезы щипают ссадины, но она не может перестать. Крупная дрожь бьет тело, сотрясает худые детские плечи. Если бы она уже не лежала, колени бы тоже тряслись. Подступающая истерика рвётся мокрым гулом в груди.

Никогда не было так плохо, что я сделала не так, почему это происходит со мной, боже?

Нацуки лишь старается унять сиплые от крика рыдания и прислушаться. Отец ушел совсем недавно, он может вернуться, маленькая девочка на полу холодной комнаты просто хочет быть готова к боли.

В конечном итоге, к боли она никогда не была готова.

Это был тот день, когда мать сбежала от отца, не взяв с собой дочь. Ей только недавно исполнилось шесть.

***

Когда Нацуки просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, она дотрагивается до своего лица и ловит пальцем крупную слезу. Потом отходит от ощущения фантомной боли и понимает, что она в порядке. Все в порядке. Ничего не болит, никакой крови. Разве что немного сушит глаза — сидела вчера над докладом по мировой истории, но это такая мелочь. Нацуки глубоко дышит некоторое время, чтобы утихомирить сердцебиение, как она привыкла — на вдохе считать до четырех и на выдохе до семи. Окончательно успокоившись она встает, заправляет кровать и кидает взгляд на часы — полвосьмого утра.

Они с Юри договорились собраться в час дня, так что времени для подготовки полно. Нацуки одевается в самую чистую одежду и сетует на то, что белый лифчик в стирке — придется под белую футболку надевать черный. Потом прикладывает ухо к двери и слушает некоторое время тишину, и только через время рискует пробраться в ванную чтобы умыться. За закрытой дверью почти не слышно, как шумит вода — Нацуки проверяла, но все равно она нервозно прислушивается, ожидая услышать шаги.

Нацуки смотрит на себя в зеркало и поджимает губы. Завязанные красными ленточками хвостики, заколки — это то, что она носит каждый день, потому что ничего другого у нее нет, а на те деньги, что попадают к ней в руки она покупает еду. В ее возрасте девушки воруют у мамы тоналку, рисуют кривые стрелки, получают от учителей за слишком яркий неумелый макияж, пробуют делать себе прически, как у звезд, меняются одеждой и каким-то образом пользуются популярностью у мальчиков. Нацуки внезапно становится и завидно и обидно одновременно: отчасти за то, что единственная проба макияжа в ее жизни — это тестеры в магазине, и ей не пошло от слова совсем; отчасти за то, что ее будто несправедливо лишили самого обычного и нормального, того, что есть у всех.

Нацуки выглядывает из-за двери ванной и выходит в коридор. Дом не отличается размером, он уютно мал, так что на втором этаже всего две комнаты — ее и отца. Правда, в своей он предпочитает не появляться и чаще всего спит в гостинной на диване или на кухне.

Нацуки выходит и спускается по лестнице, держась ближе к перилам — у стен пол нещадно скрипит, она уже обжигалась на этом — и слушает тишину. Даже храпа не слышно, лишь до сих пор работающий вентилятор и пение птиц из открытого на кухне окна. День снаружи чудесный, теплый и солнечный, но Нацуки сейчас совсем не до этого — ей нужно пробраться на кухню и взять ингредиенты для кексов. Деньги на это ей выделили из бюджета клуба, и угораздило же оставить их на кухне, а не у себя в комнате. Глупо получилось.

Нацуки, как и вчера, осторожно смотрит из-за угла и удивляется, не увидев там отца. Пустая пачка орешков и бутылки остались нетронутыми, стул немного отодвинут и холодильник не закрыт, но все же. Сегодня суббота, у отца должен быть выходной, так где же он может быть в такую рань?

Нацуки не раздумывает, Нацуки хватает пакет из ящика в тумбе, залезает на неё, чтобы достать до нужной полки и вынимает из шкафчика муку, яйца, сливки, корицу, пищевые красители и прочее. Ее пальцы немного дрожат, когда она думает, что, может, отец просто отошел куда-то и сейчас вернется, а она здесь, но ничего не происходит через минуту, через пять и десять даже. В итоге Нацуки сгребает полный тяжелый пакет в охапку и скорее выходит на улицу. Ей хочется быстрее уйти из дома, в карманах юбки звенят ключи и тяжелеет маленький старый мобильник. Ничего страшного, если она походит какое-то время по улицам, даже с пакетом. Гораздо хуже если отец увидит ее с продуктами.

Нацуки решает присесть в парке недалеко от дома Юри, чтобы наконец положить чертов пакет на лавочку — руки уже ноют, а для хрупкой Нацуки таскать такие тяжести и вправду подвиг. Она в следующий раз определённо треснет Монику, если та снова начнёт про самоотдачу — вот она, самая настоящая.

Утреннее солнце ласково грело макушку, в парке было хорошо и приятно, и Нацуки пожалела, что не взяла с собой чего-нибудь почитать. Время только полдевятого, людей было немного и никто не обращал внимания на девушку с огромным пакетом, устроившуюся на скамейке.

Через некоторое время, когда Нацуки уже заканчивала читать состав сливок, её окликнул знакомый голос:

— Нацуки? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Она оборачивается и на мгновение, только на мгновение забывает как дышать. К ней летящей походкой направляется никто иной как Юри, и Нацуки не может выдать ни одной мысли кроме «черт возьми».

Потому что видит бог, Юри самая красивая девушка, которую Нацуки только видела в своей жизни.

Никакой школьной формы, никакого мешковатого свитера — на ней сейчас лёгкое светло-голубое платье-рубашка чуть выше колен и с длинным рукавом, шея и ключицы невинно открыты, и в них у Нацуки полная и абсолютная капитуляция из этой жизни, потому что кожа у Юри такая, будто её ни разу в жизни не трогало солнце, мраморная, гладкая. Нацуки кажется, будто к ней спустился ангел, одетый в небесную синь, и о боже, как же Юри идёт даже милый в своей небрежности хвост. Об этом светлом образе только поэмы писать, и, к огорчению Нацуки, точно не её отрывистым слогом.

Нацуки приходит в себя, когда светлый образ оказывается неожиданно близко. Юри вопросительно смотрит на неё, придерживает какую-то книгу в толстой обложке одними лишь пальцами, а бедная Нацуки только и может что теребить фенечки на руке и мямлить что-то невнятное. И стремно, и стыдно, и лицо заливает жгучим румянцем, и объяснить свое глупое положение никак.

— Я… Слишком рано вышла? — выдавливает Нацуки.

Слышится маленький смешок, который звучит лучшей музыкой на свете и разгоняет неловкость. Нацуки отрывает взгляд от носков балеток чтобы зависнуть на чудесной улыбке Юри.

— Очень рано. — кивает она, прижимая книгу к груди, — Но ты ведь не опоздала, это хорошо. Пойдём?

Когда Нацуки пытается стащить пакет со скамейки, Юри заботливо забирает у неё из рук одну из лямок и вдруг морщится, стоит пронести ингредиенты всего метра полтора.

— Ох… Нет, просто… — Юри тупит взгляд на немой вопрос, — Он довольно тяжёлый. Как ты его донесла?

— Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь! — фыркает Нацуки, стараясь подтянуть пакет выше и облегчить Юри ношу, — К тому же… Да, Моника права — удобно жить близко друг от друга.

Юри вновь волшебно улыбается, и в таком благодатном молчании они заносят продукты в дом. Дом у Юри тоже весь из себя элегантный и красивый. Все новое, кухня — сказка, на ней будто никто никогда не готовил, в гостиной большущий телевизор и белые кожаные диваны, на окнах какие-то хитросшитые тюли. В принципе, Нацуки ничего другого и не ожидала.

Девочки раскладывают ингредиенты по столу и Нацуки с разрешения Юри начинает хозяйничать, пока та отлучается чтобы переодеться. Она достаёт все что нужно и поручает Юри крем, сама занимается тестом.

Через некоторое время Нацуки по локоть в муке, на её лице развод от сливок и пальцы в меду, и вся она очень погружена в работу, настолько, что не видит, как заинтересованно на неё смотрит Юри.

— Ты очень любишь готовить, да? — выдаёт она и тут же будто себя отдергивает.

Нацуки хихикает и стряхивает с ладоней муку.

— Очень! Самое любимое дело после стихов. — не упуская шанса она решает спросить, — У тебя есть интересы кроме литературы?

— Ах, ну… я не думаю, что тебе понравится. — она очаровательно мнется прежде чем ответить.

— Не переживай, даже если оно странное, я пойму. Я ведь недавно об этом поэму написала. — заверяет её Нацуки. Юри расслабляется и откладывает венчик.

— Я, как бы это… — закусывает губу, дергая рукав кофты. Нацуки представляет какую-нибудь игру на арфе или рисование акварелью, — Я… коллекционирую ножи.

Нацуки от неожиданности роняет ложку.

Чтобы осмыслить услышанное ей приходится переждать небольшую неловкую паузу. У Юри начинает бегать взгляд.

— Прости, я знаю, что это странно, забудь об-

— Это круто!

Нацуки почти выкрикивает это до того как успевает подумать. Юри ошарашенно моргает.

— Правда?

— Да! Просто неожиданно, но ничего плохого в этом нет. — пожимает плечами Нацуки. Она совершенно точно никогда не стала бы коллекционировать ножи, но Юри поделилась с ней этим, хоть и боялась, и Нацуки не смеет сказать слова против.

Видя, как поднятые плечи Юри облегчённо опускаются и как её тонкие губы вновь трогает улыбка, Нацуки и не такое готова принять.

***

Через несколько часов на столе ровными рядами красуются вырвиглазно яркие кексы, отдельно обычные и отдельно медовые вегетарианские, для Моники. Девочки разрисовали их глазурью, кое-где написали слова и цитаты из любимых стихотворений. Получилось очень даже миленько, а уж во вкусе своих произведений Нацуки не приходилось сомневаться.

— Это на самом деле очень трудоемко. — Юри отряхивает фартук. Она кажется крайне довольной.

— Ха, видишь? Теперь не будешь недооценивать мой труд! — и, смягчившись, поправляется, — Ну, сейчас — наш труд. Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что.

Смотреть на то, как Юри медленно оттаивает, улыбается, разговаривает и смеётся — лучшее, что случалось с Нацуки. Она узнает, что любимый цвет Юри — алый, а любимый вкус — клубника, и эти маленькие детали заставляют чувствовать себя так странно.

— Нацуки…

— Да?

Юри снимает миленький кофейного цвета фартук и вешает его на крючок. Потом оборачивается на Нацуки. Та с удивлением замечает, что её уши дико покраснели.

— Я раньше никогда не… — она втягивает носом воздух, собираясь с мыслями и сцепляет пальцы. — То есть, у меня особо не было подруг. В смысле, никогда. И я была рада провести с тобой время… Это было здорово. Мы можем… делать так почаще, как подруги?

Нацуки замирает, чувствуя, как её собственное лицо неловко краснеет пятнами. Юри закрывает розовые щеки руками, не знает, куда себя деть, и она просто не может поверить в то, насколько ей сейчас легко и, боже, как же это всё невероятно, разве может в одной маленькой Нацуки существовать столько счастья?

Она подходит к Юри, собрав всю свою решительность в кулак, убирает её руки от лица и улыбается искренно, честно. Наконец-то все так, как нужно.

— Юри, ты…

Взгляд Нацуки падает на часы и её сердце на секунду останавливается. Магия момента умирает вместе с запоздалым понимаем, что она уже слишком опоздала домой.

— Ох, черт… — по её лицу расползается ужас, — М-мне пора.

Нацуки запихивает мобильник в карман и пулей летит к двери. Её пальцы подрагивают, когда она возится с дверной ручкой.

Юри обеспокоенно смотрит и легко отпирает дверь. Сейчас её тёплый взгляд ничерта не успокаивает.

— Всё в порядке?

— Нет. Да. Не важно! — огрызается Нацуки, уже выбегая за дверь, — Завтра в то же время!

Печальный взгляд вслед, кажется, будет преследовать её всю жизнь.

***

Нацуки вставляет ключ в скважину и с ужасом понимает, что дверь открыта. Отец точно дома. Дверь немного скрипит, когда она входит, и стоит ей снять обувь, как в глубине комнат раздается голос, как рокот грома:

— Это, блять, что за хуйня по-твоему?

Нацуки вцепляется в плечи пальцами и застывает на месте.

— Ты спиздила еду?

Отец выходит из коридора, неся в одной руке битую бутылку. Дома нет света и только блики от фонарей снаружи отражаются от зелёного стекла.

Мужчина подходит к Нацуки и её душит смрадом перегара и крепких сигарет. Она жмурится и прижимает руки к груди.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — отец хватает Нацуки за волосы и опрокидывает на пол, так что она больно бьётся спиной об подставку для обуви — лента слетает куда-то в сторону.

Рыдания вновь душат её, от удара спиной трудно дышать — Нацуки пыталась к этому привыкнуть с того самого момента, когда он впервые её избил, но с тех пор прошло столько лет, и ничего не меняется, совершенно ничего. Он всегда останавливался только когда она уже переставала всхлипывать.

Нацуки ловит мутным взглядом зеленые блики от разбитой бутылки и понимает — сейчас он не остановится. Он доведёт дело до конца. Это больше не её папа, и он потерял право так называться ещё тогда, в тот день.

Нацуки с трудом встаёт, едва уворачивается из-под удара бутылкой и бежит по лестнице в свою комнату, на ходу нащупывая телефон и набирая первый попавшийся номер.

— Кто бы это ни был, боже- Пожалуйста, помогите, он- Он убьёт меня, прошу, помогите мне, помогите, помогите, помогите-

— Нацуки?

Голос на том конце провода до боли знаком. Телефон отключается из-за разрядившейся батареи.


	3. Папа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Послушай, дорогая, я не думал, что  
> Продолжать этот кошмар будешь ты."
> 
> Ночные Снайперы - Папа

Холодное под щекой, боль в теле и чья-то мокрая рука на лбу — все, что Нацуки чувствует, когда приходит в себя на полу кухни. Она дрожит от холода и открывает глаза через странную головную боль. Перед мутным её взглядом есть только Юри.

— Я умерла?..

Та истерично мотает головой и Нацуки все лучше видит её лицо. Бледное, расчерченное дорожками слез до подбородка, с желтеющим синяком на скуле. Её ладонь на лбу Нацуки трясётся как под током.

— Нет. — говорит Юри и срывается в слезы. Она закрывает окровавленными руками лицо и воет, а Нацуки накрывает такая волна ужаса, что она думает «лучше бы я была мёртвой».

Нацуки резко подрывается с пола и успевает увидеть всё перед тем, как потемнело в глазах.

Она падает обратно коленями в пыль и с силой сжимает волосы на голове. Кровь на полу слишком сильно контрастирует со светлым деревом, врастает в его прожилки, темнеет, отражая уличные фонари.

Он лежит на спине, руки раскинуты в стороны. Вокруг его головы медленно расползается красное. Глаза открыты и неотрывно смотрят в потолок, он не шевелится и из его горла торчит нож. Он вбит по самую рукоять. Нацуки может видеть изрезанные вены, мышцы, белый мрамор кости и лезвие, намертво пришпиленное к полу. Шея буквально искромсана в тряпье.

Нацуки чувствует, что ей не хватает воздуха и дышит часто, поверхностно, словно задушенно. Ее настигает приступ тошноты и хочется проблеваться, но нечем, поэтому её просто колотит судорогой рвотный рефлекс и взгляда никак не оторвать от бликов темно-бордового на перебитом шейном позвонке.

— Пиздец, это правда, ты правда его убила, пиздец, пиздец, пиздец, своим ножом, ты его убила, зарезала как свинью, ты его правда убила, ты…

— Хватит.

Но Нацуки уже не остановить, её сбило волной осознания на полной скорости, и она просто не может её выдержать, просто не может поверить во все это.

Как это случилось?

Нацуки не может вспомнить. Как будто этот момент был вычеркнут из памяти.

— Как это было, а? — Нацуки силой убирает руки Юри от лица и смотрит ей в глаза бешено, так, будто правда хочет знать, — Какого это было — пихать ему нож в глотку снова и снова? Снова и снова и снова? Ты его нахуй убила, совсем с ума сошла? Что мы теперь будем делать-

— Я СКАЗАЛА ХВАТИТ!

Юри хватает Нацуки за шею и прижимает к полу. В глазах сиреневое безумие, зрачки узкие-узкие, а руки неожиданно сильные, так что Нацуки даже не может оторвать их от своей шеи, как бы не пыталась. Она ещё не сдавливает, но Нацуки уже задыхается.

И ей вдруг становится действительно страшно.

— Юри, что ты… — руки несильно сжимают горло. — нет…

Вопреки всему, Нацуки начинает плакать. В этих глазах сейчас нет ничего от той Юри, которая утром помогала доносить пакеты и пекла вместе с ней кексы. Её глаза пустые и там на дне тухнет злоба, руки влажные и липкие от чужой крови. Нацуки накрывает снова и снова, её трясёт нещадно, потому что в глазах её отца тоже однажды исчезло всё, что она любила.

— Юри, прошу… Только не ты… — Нацуки держит Юри за запястья и хрипит то ли от плача, то ли от удушения, — пожалуйста, пусть это будешь не ты, только не ты…

Нацуки жмурится и позволяет слезам скатываться по вискам. Она ждёт, когда чужие изящные пальцы сожмут её горло так, что она не сможет вздохнуть, потому что Юри, сидящая на ней сверху, намного сильнее, а Нацуки настолько слаба и измучена истерикой, что не сопротивляется. Может, это единственный достойный конец для неё.

Но проходит минута, две.

Нацуки ощущает, как ей на лицо капает что-то горячее. Вслушивается в чужой надрывный плач, раздающийся словно сквозь воду. Все восприятие сузилось до ослабшей хватки на горле.

— П-прост-ти меня… — всхлипывает Юри и после её речь не разобрать, но Нацуки различает слово «прости», снова и снова, снова и снова. Она отпускает чужую шею и тяжело падает рядом на пол, смотрит на свои руки в чистейшем ужасе и рыдает, рыдает, рыдает.

Нацуки рыдает тоже.

Она совершенно не знает, что ей делать.

***

— Нам нужно вызвать полицию.

Голос Юри надломленный, тихий. Нацуки мало смотрит ей в глаза и больше — на покорный излом её плеч. Даже на них есть капельки бордового.

— Ты дура? — слабо отвечает она. У неё совершенно нет сил ни на что, — Они нас посадят. Это уже нихрена не самозащита.

Юри так и не отрывает взгляда от своих рук. Кровь уже запеклась и потемнела, осыпается. Совсем чернеет под ногтями и в линиях на ладони. Она сидит и тупо сколупывает груп с пальцев, и руки её до самых плеч дрожат как под электричеством.

— Меня — да. — дергано кивает Юри, не смотрит на Нацуки ни в какую.

— Дура.

Видя, что Юри снова начинает колотить, Нацуки вздыхает. У нее будто выдернули кабель, отвечающий на эмоции, и все, что ей теперь осталось — бесконечная усталость и пустота. Нацуки с трудом поднимается с пола и даже не хмурится, протягивая Юри руку. Присохшие ко лбу и шее пряди мерзко отходят, шея фантомно болит, но Нацуки знает, что там даже синяков не останется.

— Пойдём.

И она без вопросов идёт за ней.

Они приходят в ванную. Нацуки смывает кровь со лба, волос и шеи, её руки трясутся, когда она видит, как красные разводы плывут по белой эмалевой поверхности. Потом она открывает кран и затыкает слив.

— Залезай. — командует Нацуки. У Юри красные глаза и она делает все, что ей говорят, и это лишь бесит, а не помогает. У неё все руки и одежда в крови, синий развод на скуле, колени пыльные, и выглядит она правда жалко.

Юри медленно начинает расстегивать безнадёжно испорченную белую рубашку, Нацуки выходит за дверь и судорожно думает, что ей делать дальше. Действительно звонить в полицию? Им обеим вкатают срок за убийство. За убийство.

Нацуки давит истеричный смешок, больше похожий на всхлип.

В какой момент всё пошло не так?

Она уходит в свою комнату и вслепую шарится в шкафу. Нужно дать Юри чистую одежду, но размеры у них слишком разные. Нацуки откапывает на полке большую ночную рубашку, которая ей самой до колена. Сойдёт. Сама она переодевается в пижаму и кидает грязную одежду в мусорную корзину. За окном небо уже светлеет.

Шум воды из-за двери тихий и ровный. Нацуки придерживает рубашку и чистое полотенце одной рукой, а другой негромко стучит.

— Юри?

Ответа не последовало. Может, она не слышит её из-за воды? Нацуки начинает нервничать.

— Я вхожу!

Она открывает дверь и замирает на пороге. Потемневшие от влаги волосы кажутся ещё длиннее, — Юри сидит в ванной, поджав колени к груди и почти обняв их руками, абсолютно голая, вода розовая и почти доходит ей до плеч. Её ошалелый взгляд бурит дыру в кровавых разводах, она дышит слишком часто и трясётся сильнее чем раньше. Лицо красное, и Нацуки не может понять, от воды это или от слез.

Нацуки проходит в ванную и кладёт вещи на стиральную машину, садится рядом с Юри так, чтобы видеть её лицо. Она наполовину уткнулась в острые колени и все ещё не смотрит на Нацуки.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — прежде чем она успевает что-либо спросить, Юри её резко перебивает, — Я с-сделала это. Я… Я не знаю что на меня нашло. Я не знаю. Я-я не хотела этого. Я не хотела его убивать. Нацуки, Нацуки, ты мне веришь?

Нацуки молча открывает слив и берет Юри за руку, смывает с неё кровь. Потом проделывает то же самое со второй. Она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ей сейчас нужно чувствовать. Она должна позвонить в полицию, но почему-то этого не делает. Должна сдать Юри им как можно быстрее, а вместо этого помогает смыть кровь с рук. Должна чувствовать, как её жизнь катится по наклонной, но вместо этого как будто со стороны наблюдает за этим.

Когда белая кожа начинает быть видной сквозь красное, Нацуки наконец замечает порезы. Глубокие, стянувшиеся тонкой плёнкой розовой кожи, они располосовывают каждую руку от запястья до локтя. Слишком ровные.

— Это сделала ты?

Юри запоздало кивает.

— Зачем?

Она сменяет шок в глазах до лютого бешенства за то мгновение, пока Нацуки наконец оттирает кисть от крови.

— Да какого хрена с тобой не так?! — истерит Юри и приподнимается в ванной, прижимает руки к груди — Нацуки округляет глаза, — Я убила твоего отца, его труп сейчас лежит у тебя, блять, на кухне, а все, о чем ты можешь думать — откуда у меня порезы? Ты, блять, совсем безумная? Почему ты не вызвала полицию и не сдала меня?

— Потому что я не хочу этого! — Нацуки тоже встаёт с мокрого пола и кричит. Кабель с эмоциями подключается назад и её сбивает как волной.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя посадили, мой отец мёртв и меня отправят в приют, понимаешь ты или нет? — взгляд мутнеет от слез, они срываются с подбородка и капают в лужу на полу, дрожь вновь вернулась. — Я его ненавидела и плевать мне что он сдох, но я не хочу оставаться одна! А если тебя посадят, то я… Я…

Нацуки падает на пол от накатившей слабости и чувствует, как в глазах темнеет от переутомления, и её снова трясёт, и она снова рыдает в голос. Юри вылезает из ванной и набрасывает на себя полотенце, садится рядом с Нацуки, внезапно обнимает её так, будто полностью понимает. Юри вся горячая от воды и кожа её раскраснелась, и её сердце бьётся слишком сильно, так, что даже сквозь одежду Нацуки чувствует это. Она жмется к ней, как к спасению, комкает мокрое полотенце, зарывается пальцами в волосы, с которых все ещё стекает вода, утыкается носом в сгиб шеи и плачет громко, как ребёнок, просит никуда не уходить.

— Юри, Господи, Юри, что нам делать, что нам… Юри…

Она не знает, что им делать, она слишком устала и ослабла, единственное, чего она хочет — это забыть обо всем и сделать вид, будто ничего не случалось, будто труп у неё на кухне это муляж к хеллоуину, а кровь в сливе это чёртов кетчуп, но её настигает ужасом и панической атакой снова и снова, и это похоже на повторяющийся из раза в раз кошмар. Нацуки семнадцать, и теперь на ее счету есть один труп, даже если она убила его не собственными руками. Она тоже причастна, а Юри отныне — единственная вещь на свете, которая удерживает её от того, чтобы не треснуть по швам.

— Нам нужно зарыть труп. — звучит тихий и четкий голос, ломающийся в конце на октаву. Нацуки хочется верить, что она-то точно знает, что делать.

Через щель под дверью пробивается тонкая полоска оранжевого света — солнце все же взошло сегодня.


	4. Мне нужно верить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Бери, что есть, но только  
> Дай мне повод верить."
> 
> Нервы - Мне нужно верить

Комья земли с глухим звуком приземляются неподалёку — лопата работает мерно и быстро, точно и равнодушно входит в почву. Яма растёт и растёт, и чем больше она становится, тем больше начинает напоминать темный провал в преисподнюю.

Удар за ударом, ком за комом.

Нацуки наблюдает из окна.

Юри после истерики неожиданно взяла все в свои руки — быстро оделась, собрала волосы и отправила Нацуки в комнату, сама лишь уточнила где у них лежит лопата и попросила не мешать. Нацуки хотелось только одного — встретить головой подушку и заснуть, спать долго, спать вечно. Но просто ей нужно это увидеть.

Ей нужно самой удостовериться, что он уйдёт под землю.

Земля сухая и рыхлая, копать должно быть легко, поэтому Юри справляется быстро. Через некоторое время у Нацуки на заднем дворе появляется глубокая, словно бездонная могила. Юри отряхивает руки и идёт в дом и Нацуки стремглав бежит навстречу, игнорируя усталость.

Когда они встречаются, у Юри щиколотки в земле и траве, но ни одну, ни другую сейчас это не заботит. Они нервно переглядываются, потом смотрят на труп. Нацуки не может оторвать взгляд от ножа. Да, это точно нож Юри — он выглядит дорого, лезвие с какой-то гравировкой, рукоять специально для того, чтобы её было удобно держать, размер как раз для узкой её ладони. Таким ножом никто никогда не будет разрезать еду или открывать конверты.

— Нужно забрать его. — отстраненно говорит Нацуки. Юри смотрит на неё в удивлении, но кивает.

Она аккуратно, чтобы не наступить в кровь садится рядом и нерешительно хватается за рукоять. Её пальцы дрожат и помнят ощущение того, как лезвие входит в плоть, и это приводит её в ужас. Юри кажется, будто этот мужчина сейчас зашевелится и укусит её, но взгляд его высохших глаз уже мутный, а тело окоченело за ночь. Нацуки зарекается, что никогда не будет есть мясо в тот момент, когда Юри резким движением вытаскивает нож из горла. Кровь даже не брызгает.

Она кладёт нож в раковину.

— Потом нужно будет помыть. — бормочет Нацуки, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.

И вот здесь начинается самое тяжёлое, думает она.

Они не сговариваясь берут мужчину за руки и за ноги и тащат к яме через заднюю дверь. Он немыслимо тяжёлый и пахнет кровью, его кожа липкая, холодная, мерзкая, а его взгляд, кажется, не отрывается от Нацуки ни на секунду. Он говорит:

Смотри, что ты наделала. 

Говорит:

Это будет на твоей совести. 

Когда его рот открывается, показывая кровавые зубы и почти чёрный язык, Нацуки едва не падает в обморок.

Юри придерживает её за плечи, тоже ни разу не отрывая взгляда от трупа — они уже стоят рядом с могилой, трясутся от тяжести, как листья на ветру и жмутся друг к другу изо всех сил. Нацуки прячет лицо в рубашку на плече Юри и её бормотание совсем не разобрать, если не прислушиваться.

— Юри… — Нацуки хватает её за рукав, — Давай закопаем его скорее. Пожалуйста.

— Разве ты не хочешь… — Юри не может подобрать слов и лишь теснее прижимается к Нацуки. — Попрощаться?

— Я попрощалась с ним давным-давно. — хнычет она. У неё уже нет сил плакать. — Сейчас я просто хочу чтобы все это кончилось.

Юри понимающе кивает и берет труп за руки. Затаскивает его в яму. Потом берет с земли лопату.

Она мешкает всего секунду перед тем, как первый ком земли полетел вниз.

***

Когда дело было сделано, Юри разнесла лишнюю землю по двору, засыпала место хлоркой и от могилы не осталось даже напоминания. Она отнесла лопату на место, протерев её от крови перекисью, потом тщательно отмыла пол на кухне с отбеливателем, почистила нож, завязала всю испорченную одежду в пакет и бросила в мусоросжигатель.

Нацуки наблюдала с дивана, поскольку у неё уже не было сил даже на то, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки. Её глаза всё норовили закрыться, но она упрямо провожала Юри взглядом, все её методичные движения и красноватые потоки, стекающие с тряпки в ведро. Она делает это настолько просто и обыденно, будто пролила соевый соус на паркет.

Это всё так неправильно, боже.

Юри домывает кухню, когда Нацуки уже находится на границе сна, и принимается за коридор и заднюю дверь. В голове звенит, тело кажется неподъемным, хочется просто забыться тяжёлой дремой, но что-то заставляло её оставаться бодрствовать.

И когда Юри тихо подходит, садится рядом и говорит, что она закончила, Нацуки с каким-то отчаянием хватает её за руку.

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста. — говорит она, жмуря глаза из-за поступивших слез, — Я не хочу тут… одна.

Нацуки ждала чего угодно — крика, удара, возмущения, осуждения, но никак не того, что Юри со всей нежностью перехватит её руку своей и несильно, но уверенно сожмет в успокаивающем жесте. Это было так странно и непривычно, но можно было расценивать как «да».

— Можешь… — тихо начала Юри — настолько тихо, что Нацуки пришлось вслушаться, — пойти ко мне. Если хочешь.

— Хочу. — кивнула она.

***

Солнце равнодушно восходит, как будто ночью ничего не происходило.

Холодно, темно, страшно.

Нацуки снится кровь.

Кровь и белое лицо Юри. 

Нацуки спит.

***

Когда Нацуки просыпается, она до последнего не хочет вставать. Её голова была тяжёлой, а в глаза будто засыпали песок, поэтому она не спешила их раскрыть. Ей лишь хотелось подольше поспать, но упоительный запах еды разбудил её и вызвал тупую боль в животе. Рот наполнился слюной — Нацуки даже не могла вспомнить, когда ела в последний раз. Что происходит? Отец вздумал готовить?

Она открывает глаза и не узнает свою комнату. И лишь тогда начинает понимать.

— О господи, — она резко встала и прижала ладонь ко лбу, когда в глазах потемнело, — это все правда… это…

Вокруг неё нет ничего домашнего, но Нацуки узнает почерк Юри в каждой вещи — точно, это наверняка её комната. Бордовые атласные одеяла и подушки, письменный стол со стопками расчерченных витиеватыми буквами бумаг, плотные шторы, идеально блокирующие дневной свет и общий старинно-изысканный стиль. Нацуки бросила взгляд на часы, едва различная цифры в полумраке и ужаснулась. Уже четыре часа дня. Сколько она вообще проспала?

Нацуки наскоро оделась и не умываясь выбежала из комнаты. Интуитивно нашла путь на кухню среди всех этих комнат и увидела там Юри в своей домашней рубашке, которая изо всех сил старалась, чтобы в неё не брызнуло маслом со сковороды. Оттуда так упоительно пахло блинами, так что живот Нацуки снова скрутило.

Юри обернулась и чуть не выронила лопатку.

— О боже, Нацуки, ты меня напугала. — Юри перехватила ручку покрепче и передвинула сковороду с конфорки. — Садись, я приготовила тебе поесть.

Нацуки отстраненно села за стол, уперевшись взглядом в плотную скатерть. Почему все так нормально? Какого черта они убили человека, а сейчас спокойно собираются поесть? Как будто ничего не произошло. Это так неправильно. Нереальность происходящего захлестывает.

Юри поставила еду на стол, села рядом, продолжая что-то говорить, но для Нацуки все было будто бы от третьего лица, будто она не контролирует свое тело и просто наблюдает со стороны. Всё цвета стали будто блеклыми, слова Юри потеряли всякий смысл.

Что ты пытаешься сказать? Зачем ты это делаешь?

Зачем ты сделала это?

— Нацуки!

Резкий крик вывел её из этого непонятного состояния. Нацуки удивленно моргнула. Юри сидит напротив, её рука лежит у неё на плече, а взгляд такой обеспокоенный, что кажется, будто она сейчас заплачет.

— Я не хотела этого делать, ты же знаешь. — дрожащим голосом проговорила Юри. — Ты знаешь это. Я не хотела.

— Я… Да, я знаю. — выдохнула Нацуки. Кажется, она сказала это вслух. Ей пришлось взять Юри за руки, чтобы она не сжимала так сильно её плечо. Ей, возможно, в сто раз тяжелее нести эту ношу, эту кровь теперь не отмыть, а страх перед неизвестным не будет давать спать. И Нацуки неожиданно сама для себя обнимает Юри, сцепляя руки за её спиной и позволяя опустить голову на свое плечо. Если она сейчас это не скажет, то потом будет поздно.

— Я просто убила его. — Юри дрожит, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо, — Я убила его и закопала на заднем дворе. А потом убрала все, будто ничего не было. Я-я просто сделала это…

— Я не считаю тебя виноватой. — ровно проговаривает Нацуки, перебирая тёмные волосы, — Он бы меня убил. Это была самозащита. Так будет для всех лучше. Повтори: это не моя вина.

— Это не… — осекается Юри. Её рука нервно сжимается у Нацуки на одежде и она продолжает неуверенно, — Это не моя вина.

— Это не моя вина. — повторяет Нацуки.

— Это не моя вина. — говорит Юри уже более чётко.

— Вот именно. Об этом никто не узнает. Если спросят, я могу сказать, что он уехал или пропал. Никому не будет дела. Ты будешь в порядке.

— А ты?

Нацуки отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Юри в глаза. Она смотрит так доверчиво, наивно, будто верит ей всецело и без сомнений, будто если бы Нацуки сказала ей спрыгнуть с крыши, Юри бы так и сделала. Она действительно так беспокоится, и это странно, и непривычно, и болезненной нежностью отдаётся меж рёбер.

— И я тоже. — скрепя сердце ответила Нацуки.

Они едят оладьи, которые оказываются даже вкусными, несмотря на то, что подгорели.

После еды Нацуки неожиданно встрепенулась и её взволнованный взгляд читался как паника.

— Завтра ведь фестиваль, а у нас ничего не готово! — выпаливает она, и только через несколько секунд до неё доходит весь абсурд ситуации. Нацуки против воли фыркает, закрывая глаза рукой. — О боже, что я несу.

Юри внезапно смеётся, самую малость истерично.

— Господи. Да. Совсем про это забыла.

— Есть идеи?

— На самом деле… была. Только, боюсь, мы уже не успеем её воплотить.

— Почему это?

— Ну… Уже вечер.

— Значит, у нас есть целая ночь.


	5. Друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "И все забыли вдруг слова,  
> А двое знают наизусть:  
> Сердце, прощай, и прощай, голова,  
> Прощай, тоска, прощай, грусть."
> 
> Самое Большое Простое Число - Друг

Нацуки просыпается и впервые за долгое время не чувствует себя побитой. Да, снова не выспалась из-за того, что они с Юри до поздней ночи делали плакат, выдумывали новые способы создать атмосферу, но никаких кошмаров не было, никакой тяжести в груди. Это было приятно и странно.

Но еще страннее было то, что они с Юри спали в одной кровати, и та до сих пор тихонько сопела, уткнувшись Нацуки в плечо. Кажется, они просто без вопросов завалились рядом и так заснули. Никаких мыслей о том, чтобы оставить Нацуки в отдельной комнате, коих тут множество, вообще не возникало. Может, ни одной, ни другой не хотелось быть в одиночестве?

Черт возьми, Нацуки могла поклясться, что никого забавнее Юри с утра она не видела — длинные волосы спутались и растрепались, тушь, не смытая со вчера, отпечаталась на нижнем веке, а щека располосована красными линиями от подушки. Но милота и искренность этой картины поражала в самое сердце, так что Нацуки смирилась с затекшей рукой и позволила себе полежать еще пять минуточек.

И ровно через пять минут она легонько трясет Юри за голое плечо, перед этим поправив лямку ночнушки, и та недовольно сопит громче, приоткрывая один глаз.

— Нацуки? — произносит она хрипло, и Нацуки от чего-то смущается.

— Уже утро. — тихонько говорит она.

Юри выпускает чужую руку из захвата и привстает. Негромко, но искренне зевает, протирает глаза, пока Нацуки глаз не может оторвать то от припухших со сна губ, то от голых ключиц и покатых плеч, с которых тонкие шелковые лямки так и норовят слететь. Нацуки думает, что если это случится, то ей конец, поэтому она быстро бросает «доброеутро» и убегает в ванную под непонимающий взгляд.

Нацуки хлопает себя по горящим щекам, беспомощно смотря в зеркало, и сама себе шипит:

— А ну соберись, черт! Это странно!

Слишком странно, учитывая то, что два дня назад они убили человека. Два дня. А кажется, будто успела пройти вечность.

Нацуки долго стоит под душем и рассматривает желтеющие синяки на ребрах. Они скоро сойдут. А вот порезы на руках у Юри нет. Черт, нужно спросить об этом, это же серьезно. Юри такая милая с утра, она вообще не умеет вставать рано? Юри делает классные оладьи, но нужно научить ее убавлять мощность у плиты. Юри носит бордовую шелковую ночнушку, вышлите помощь.

Юри, Юри, Юри.

— Юри, уйди из моей головы, когда я в душе, это неприлично. — бормочет Нацуки, опираясь головой об стену. Ей кажется, будто она медленно сходит с ума.

— Ты меня звала? — раздается из-за двери.

Нацуки едва не подскальзывается в душевой кабинке.

— Нет!

— Ох, ну… х-хорошо, не буду мешать!

Она слишком милая. Незаконно и… непозволительно.

От греха подальше Нацуки вылезает из душа и заматывается в огромное махровое полотенце, в таком же виде выдвигается в комнату, чтобы одеться. Уже там вспоминает, что не взяла из дома ровным счетом ничего. Косится на огромный шкаф Юри.

И самозабвенно в нем шарится, пока не находит хоть что-то, относительно подходящее ей по размеру. Это оказывается короткое платье с рукавами три четверти нежно-фиолетового оттенка, которое Юри ни за что бы не надела. Из-за порезов. Нацуки, кажется, только сейчас задумывается об этом всерьез и кусочки пазла будто складываются в единую картинку. Юри никогда не носит вещи без рукавов — Юри болезненно морщится, забирая у Нацуки пакет — Юри уходит в комнату, чтобы переодеться, потому что кровь отпечаталась на светлой ткани — Юри нервно отдергивает рукав, пряча запястье — Юри коллекционирует очень острые ножи — Юри знает как отмыть кровь с любой поверхности. Юри себя режет. Она уже давно это делает.

«О господи», — думает Нацуки. В ее памяти свежа картинка розовых рубцов, едва запекшихся багровых ран и тонких ниточек заживших шрамов. Видимо, это были первые.

Ей становится очень не по себе.

Платье сидит как влитое благодаря ремешку на талии, так что Нацуки остается только привести в порядок волосы и спуститься вниз. Она встречает Юри в гостиной возле огромного зеркала, и та беспомощно пытается собрать волосы в высокий хвост, но он лишь заходится петухами и рассыпается, или съезжает вниз.

Нацуки прогоняет напряжение из тела и подходит поближе.

— Хей, может, тебе нужна помощь?

Юри смотрит на нее, как на спасителя, и от этого опять до чертиков неловко.

— Да, пожалуйста. Я совершенно не умею делать прически. — она садится на диван и вздыхает, — Может, это глупо, учитывая длину моих волос, но я ненавижу с ними возиться.

— Тогда тебе сказочно повезло, что у тебя есть я. — фыркает Нацуки, берет расческу в руки и приступает к работе. Она медленно и аккуратно расчесывает темные локоны, чтобы не принести дискомфорта, разделяет волосы на несколько частей и начинает плести. Пока Юри ловит кайф от того, что ее волосы перебирают и расчесывают, Нацуки решает мягко подвести к теме.

— Юри, эм… в общем, я тут хотела поговорить кое о чем. Я видела порезы. — и ругает сама себя, потому что это было настолько же мягко, насколько томом высшей математики по лбу. Класс, блеск, Нацуки.

— Ох. — выдавливает Юри и поджимает губы. Ее рука тянется к рукавам блузки, но она вовремя спохватилась и обхватила ладонями колени.

— Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать. — говорит Нацуки, специально мягко проводя рукой по волосам, но самой очень стремно и неловко о таком говорить, — Я просто хочу знать, почему ты это делаешь. Ты можешь мне не говорить, если не хочешь. Просто я… волнуюсь за тебя? Полагаю так.

— Я… — начинает она и сразу же осекается. Нацуки видит то, как у нее блестят глаза и больше всего боится, что она сказала что-то не так.

Юри глубоко вздыхает.

— Я не уверена. Это просто… боже, это началось так глупо. — ее голос дрожит, но она продолжает. Кажется, будто внутри неё прорвался какой-то клапан, который оставался наглухо закупоренным все время до этого. — Сначала я думала, что это даст мне какую-то передышку. От всего. Просто поцарапай себя лезвием и станет легче. Но… на самом деле ничерта.

Юри сжимает свое плечо, когда Нацуки заканчивает с косой. Она кладет свою руку на руку Юри и вспоминает, что именно на плечах она видела тонкие белесые шрамики. Внутри у Нацуки все сжимается, а внутренности сворачиваются узлом — наверняка Юри ни с кем не делилась этим. Где вообще ее родители? Почему дома никого?

— Потом это превратилось в реакцию буквально на все. Что-то плохое — хочу порезать себя, что-то хорошее — хочу порезать себя, и так каждый раз. Любая эмоция превращалась в «хочу закрыться в ванной и искромсать себе руки». Я поняла, что это ненормально, только когда нас с классом отправили делать прививки и медсестра увидела шрамы. — Юри опускает голову и всхлипывает. — Она тогда сказала «боже мой, девочка, что же ты с собой делаешь», а я просто не понимала, что она имеет ввиду. Это было не спасение, не панацея. Просто зависимость. Господи, как отвратительно.

Нацуки кладет руки ей на плечи и слегка сжимает. Юри опускает голову еще ниже и вдыхает рвано, очевидно, стараясь не плакать, прижимает руки к груди. Сейчас — такая маленькая, такая уязвимая, искренняя, с почти догола открытой душой, но настолько… Настоящая.

— Все в порядке. — мягко говорит ей Нацуки, гладит ее по голове. Потом, подумав, наклоняется и легко целует ее в макушку, — Тебе нечего стыдиться. Спасибо, что доверилась мне.

— Ты не думаешь, что это уродливо? — Юри подворачивает рукава и Нацуки давит в себе истерику — там есть свежие. — Я до сих пор это делаю. И я не знаю, как мне остановиться. Еще и то, что произошло… Боже. Иногда мне кажется, что это единственное, что помогает.

Нацуки обходит ее и оказывается спереди, берет ее за руки. Осторожно проводит указательным пальцем между шрамов. Ей страшно сказать что-то не то, страшно оставить у Юри ещё более тяжёлый осадок, страшно не помочь. Страшно, потому что оставленные крест накрест свежие раны кажутся такими неправильными деталями на светлой коже.

— Ты не сможешь просто в один день сказать себе остановиться и сделать это. — ровно говорит она, когда у самой коленки трясутся. Юри шмыгает носом. — Но ты можешь продолжать пытаться. Эти шрамы уже никогда не смоются, но они могут стать просто старым напоминанием. Пожалуйста, позволь им зажить. Я хочу помочь тебе.

Нацуки озаряется идеей и бежит шариться в сумке, лежащей у кофейного столика. Юри непонимающе смотрит, когда та достает фломастер, открывает его зубами, заправляя прядь за ухо, и рисует меж шрамами на руке корявую бабочку с розовыми крыльями.

— Смотри, представь, что бабочка — это я. — говорит Нацуки. Она чувствует себя глупо на секунду, но быстро прогоняет это ощущение, — Если захочешь себя порезать, вспомни, что у тебя на руке живет бабочка. Ей будет очень плохо. Поэтому, пожалуйста… — всхлип все-таки вырывается у нее из горла, — Не надо.

Юри порывисто обнимает ее, и они сидят на полу, плачут и не могут отпустить друг друга даже на секунду. Они слишком сильно сблизились за последние дни, и это странно, и ново, и так трепетно нежно, что больше всего Нацуки боится неосторожным словом это сломать. Как им раньше удавалось так громко ругаться, что Моника с Сайори даже не рисковали вмешиваться, боясь попасть под раздачу?

— Зачем тебе все это? — вдруг спрашивает Юри, — Я ведь сделала столько ужасных вещей. Тебе незачем со мной возиться.

— Потому что… — вздыхает Нацуки. Ей хочется сказать «потому что я люблю тебя» и признаться самой себе и всему миру в лице Юри, что да, это правда, но вместо этого произносит совсем другое. — Потому что ты хороший человек. И потому что мы друзья.

— Спасибо. — тихо отвечает Юри. Нацуки плечом чувствует её улыбку.

— И улыбайся чаще. Давай, собирай сопли в кучу и умойся, нам ещё на фестиваль топать!

***

Уговорив Юри на посещение психотерапевта, Нацуки со спокойной душой выходит из дома и выдвигается в школу. Они идут рядом, неведомым образом умудряясь нести кучу вещей одновременно, и таким образом у обеих на отказ заняты руки.

Нацуки, прежде никогда не видевшая Юри с косой, то и дело поглядывает на свое творение и отмечает про себя, как же ей, черт возьми, идет. Да, пришлось признать, что она все-таки влюбилась в эту невероятную девушку, и даже все то, что пришлось узнать, никак не повлияло на неубиваемых бабочек в животе, которые щекочут стенки желудка крылышками и множатся при виде чьей-то чудесной улыбки.

Но в кабинете никого не оказывается. Ни Моники, ни Сайори, ни даже новенького. Юри беспокойно осматривает пустое помещение, кладя плакат и благовония на парту. Нацуки хмурится.

— Это шутка какая-то? — произносит она, резко раскрывая кладовку. Там тоже оказывается пусто, как шаром покати.

— Может, они просто опаздывают? — Юри трепет кончик косы. Нацуки со злости пинает стул.

— Ладно Сайори, у нее в голове хоть перекати поле пускай, — рычит она, присаживаясь на край парты. — Но Моника! Какого черта? Она же президент, почему она… Я не понимаю!

— Я могу ей позвонить, если хочешь. — резонно предлагает Юри. Нацуки вздыхает.

— Давай. И я выскажу ей это в лицо!.. В трубку. Не важно.

Юри быстро печатает номер на сенсорной клавиатуре. Длинные гудки разрывают вдруг повисшую тишину. Ответа нет. Без слов она набирает еще раз. И вновь никакого признака жизни с номера Моники.

— Да что ж такое! — ругается Нацуки почем свет стоит — Юри тоже хмурится и раздраженно отстукивает пальцами по парте, бесясь на уровне кошки, которую трепят дети.

— Что нам делать?

Уже второй раз за их дружбу возникает этот вопрос, и второй раз это какая-то ситуация из вон выходящая. Что вообще делать, если президент клуба не приходит представлять клуб?

— Мы же не можем одни проводить все… это. — у Нацуки аж слезы наворачиваются от такой вселенской обиды — это как, они готовили, рисовали, а никто даже не удосужился прийти!

— О боже, только не расстраивайся, прошу. — Юри кладет руку Нацуки на плечо и почти паникует. — Может, они еще придут. Мало ли какие проблемы могут быть. Давай пока что здесь посидим, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, прекрасно.

Но прошло десять минут. Потом двадцать. Полчаса. И тут внезапно зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветилось лаконичное «Моника».

— Привет, я…

— МОНИКА, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, — Нацуки слезла с парты и прижалась щекой к телефону, игнорируя даже то, что он был в опасной близости от лица Юри, — ЕСЛИ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ НЕ ПОЯВИШЬСЯ, Я…

— Нацуки, я не могу. — голос Моники звучал хрипло и глухо, как будто она заболела или долго плакала, — Я не приду. Сайори тоже. Простите. Вы свободны.

— Что… — не успевает Юри даже спросить, как Моника сбрасывает трубку.

Повисает напряженная тишина. Девушки обмениваются удивленными взглядами.

Вдруг раздается робкий стук в дверь и входит новичок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после бега.

— Извините, я опоздал?

Никогда в жизни Нацуки не хотела так сильно кого-то прибить. Учитывая даже то, что на ней уже висит убийство.


	6. Маленькая девочка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Спи сладким сном,  
> Не помни о прошлом."
> 
> Крематорий - Маленькая девочка

Юри ставит поднос с кексами на стол и вздыхает. Нацуки уже бросила плакат и пакеты в комнате и сейчас оккупирует диван, складывается на нем в обиженный комок и не планирует вылезать из-под теплого пледа никогда. Погода на улице стала отвратительная, не то, что утром — приветливо греющее солнце сменилось на тяжелые грозовые тучи, в воздухе запахло электричеством и приближающейся бурей, поднялся ветер, гоняющий туда сюда колючие песчинки, но дождь все никак не начинался.

Нацуки была просто смертельно обижена и расстроена. Ее бесило то, что Моника даже не пришла, бесило то, что все их старания пошли на смарку после таких тяжелых дней. Больше всего бесило то, что никто ничего не объяснил — новичок просто недоуменно захлопал глазками и сказал, что сам не в курсе, а телефоны Моники и Сайори равнодушно игнорят все звонки.

Нацуки была страшно зла. Нацуки хотелось взять стул и кинуть его об стену, но вместо этого она взяла Юри в охапку и пошла к организаторам, объяснять, почему литературный клуб отказывается от участия.

Мерзко, противно, и, черт, почему-то тревожно до узлов в животе.

Юри была на кухне и ставила нетронутые медовые кексы обратно в холодильник, потом, закончив, она пошла в гостиную, чтобы проверить Нацуки.

— Ты как? — она тихонько появилась из-за спинки дивана, не оставляя свою косу в покое ни на секунду — то трогает ее, то пропускает сквозь пальцы, то снимает и надевает резинку. Это немного нервирует, но Нацуки силой заставляет себя ничего не говорить. Она уже выпустила все свои психи в школе, сейчас злоба пустая и срывать ее нечего, тем более на Юри. Не стоит. Не нужно.

— Шикарно. — бурчит Нацуки в диванную подушку. Брови нахмурены, щеки надуты, полный комплект обиженки.

— Я думаю, у них должна быть веская причина, чтобы…

— Я знаю, Юри. — огрызается она внезапно и приподнимается на локтях, — Я сижу, как собака злая, не потому что они не пришли. Я зла, потому что по голосу Монике было охренеть как не очень, но она никак это не объяснила. А Сайори так вообще ни разу не ответила.

Юри стыдливо опускает глаза. Нацуки подтягивает к себе ноги и обнимает колени, кладя на них подбородок. У нее внутри бурлит негодование вперемешку с неясной тревогой, как будто произошло что-то плохое, а она ничего об этом не знает.

Юри подсаживается ближе и со вздохом обнимает Нацуки за плечи. Юри, кажется, очень нравятся прикосновения, замечает она, обнимая ее в ответ. С каждой минутой, находясь в этом доме, Нацуки начинает понимать — Юри глубоко одинока. На стене в гостиной висит одна единственная семейная фотография — на ней сама она в длинном закрытом платье-футляре и мама, которая кажется выше, строже и холоднее, чем все, кого Нацуки когда-либо встречала. Больше на фотографии никого нет. Никто не улыбается, позы закрытые, даже стоят в почтительном отдалении друг от друга. Это казалось бы фотографией двух случайных людей, которых просто поставили вместе, если бы не очевидное сходство между этими точеными чертами лица и оттенками фиолетового в глазах.

Не то, чтобы наличие занятого по полгода родителя было хуже родителя-алкоголика, но.

Это тоже может быть одной из причин, почему.

Нацуки чувствует, что уже не так и злится, без задней мысли кладя голову к Юри на грудь.

— Я просто беспокоюсь за них. — признается она, беря руку Юри в свою и переплетая пальцы, осмелев в конец. Ей мягко, тепло и комфортно, а Юри даже не против, — Ты ведь слышала голос Моники.

Нацуки чувствует, как Юри неровно вдыхает, когда ее пальцы осторожно сжимают чужую ладонь. У Юри даже рука больше, чем у Нацуки — пальцы длинные и бледные, красивые, музыкальные даже. Идеальные ухоженные ногти, прозрачный лак тонким слоем. У Нацуки все совсем наоборот — ладонь маленькая, как детская, пальцы короткие (папа говорил, что мамины) (Нацуки чертыхается про себя), ногти срезаны под корень и больше ничего, но где-то на левом безымянном остался след от дешевого лака с серебряными блестками.

— Нацуки… — Юри начинает нерешительно, — это… нормально для друзей?

— Что именно?

— То, что мы делаем. — поясняет она. Тон ее голоса становится каким-то невероятно озадаченным, как у ребенка, которому только что объяснили, что Санты не существует, — Мы спим в одной постели. Держимся за руки. Делаем все вместе.

Нацуки чувствует, как ее обдает холодом.

О нет.

О нет, нет, нет, она к этому еще не готова, она не готова вскрыть все карты прямо сейчас. Разве она должна догадаться? Это ведь не столь очевидно?

Нацуки сглатывает, но не отпускает чужой руки, даже не отстраняется. Она чувствует, что если сейчас все вскроется, то ей конец, ей абсолютно точно конец, окончательно и бесповоротно, это будет не переиграть и не вправить, это будет как последний, контрольный выстрел. Юри как чувствует её напряжение и сама настораживается.

— Если только тебе все это нравится. — отвечает она невпопад. Грудь Юри пышет жаром, а сама она как печка — даже шея покраснела.

— В том то и дело.

Нацуки замирает.

— Что..?

— Я… — Юри берет вторую руку Нацуки и сжимает ее в своей, пока та чувствует себя так, словно задыхается, — Мне нравится жить с тобой. Готовить с тобой. Мне нравится, когда ты заплетаешь мои волосы, когда касаешься меня. И нравится спать с тобой рядом. Мне так… намного спокойнее.

Нацуки чувствует, как ее лицо покрывается алыми пятнами. Она поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть Юри в глаза и видит в них столько старого страха, искренности, доверия. Она смотрит так загнанно-нежно, что у Нацуки щиплет в носу и покалывает глаза — вот плакать ей сейчас точно не стоит, только слезы уже переполнили и крупными градинами срываются с подбородка. Нацуки позорно закрывает лицо руками.

— П-прости, что-то я…

Юри в панике берет ее за руки, стирает мокрые дорожки большими пальцами, пока Нацуки метрономно трясет от такой заботы, которую она не видела годами и теперь даже не знает, как правильно на нее реагировать. С ней никогда не обращались так, будто она сделана из фарфора, но Юри здесь, и всегда спрашивает, как она, как ей спалось, нравится ли ей еда. Нацуки чувствует в себе этот надлом так четко, что становится больно; это как продолжать чувствовать ампутированную конечность.

— Нацуки, только не плачь, не надо, пожалуйста, все ведь хорошо… — она порывисто прижимает Нацуки к себе и ее снова накрывает, а плакать хочется только больше. Лишь спустя время она чувствует, что Юри плачет тоже.

— Я думаю… — вздыхая, начинает Нацуки, — Ты мне нравишься. Сильно.

Всё.

Нацуки боится звонкого «люблю» как огня, потому что это — уязвимость, обнаженная кожа, это значит показать все свои шрамы и больные места, снять всю броню и выбросить все оружие в утиль, так что это самое большее, что она смогла из себя выдавить. Ее переполняет болезненная нежность и тепло льется ото всюду, куда бы она не посмотрела, а Юри впивается пальцами в одежду на спине Нацуки и напряженно молчит. Нацуки не может сказать ничего больше, потому что ей неоткуда это брать, и от этого грустно и больно.

— Не как друг? — спрашивает Юри тихо. Нацуки кивает и в страхе ждёт, когда её оттолкнут, ударят или накричат на нее, потому что не может быть другого сценария в этом переломанном повествовании, потому что она не видела ничего другого и ничего не ждёт.

Юри отстраняется — у Нацуки внутренности смерзлись в лёд, но когда мягкие губы со вкусом клубничной помады касаются ее собственных, ей кажется, будто под кожей закипает лава.

Нацуки не страшно более — она закрывает глаза и неловко придвигается ближе, чтобы схватить Юри за плечи и притянуть к себе. Это нельзя назвать серьезным поцелуем, это, скорее, знак согласия, того, что все в порядке и твои чувства принимаются полностью, оправдание слепого доверия. На вкус Юри пресная и горячая, Нацуки кипит, плавится и дышит часто, ее сердце бьется как сумасшедшее и, открывая глаза, она видит только её.

Только Юри. Ее обычно бледное, но сейчас тронутое ядовитым румянцем лицо. Ее сверкающие глаза, в которых нет холода, а есть фиолетовое пожарище, живое и дышащее. Ее выбившиеся из косы локоны, мягкие и прямые. Юри красивая, добрая, чудесная, и смотрит на нее так, будто Нацуки для нее все, даже если у нее сейчас опухшие от слез глаза и пятнами покрасневшее лицо.

Нацуки чувствует себя так, будто только что сплясала на костях своего похороненного прошлого, хотя, она уверена, труп ещё даже не начал гнить. Странным было то, что она теперь думает об этом с таким безразличием и уверенностью в собственной безнаказанности, что самой смешно и страшно. Плясочка на костях, плевок на могилу, чёрный стенд-ап о мертвых — как ещё назвать этот пир среди чумы?

— Это был твой первый? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Нацуки. Она чуть ли не сидит у неё на коленях.

— Да. — беззастенчиво хихикает Юри — и такой она нравится Нацуки гораздо больше.

— Тогда нам ещё долго учиться.

— Знаешь, я совершенно не против.

***

Посреди ночи вдруг раздался звонок.

Всё в Юри чудесно, но вот рингтон просто убогий, такой надоедливый, что Нацуки спросонья не стесняется схватить чужой мобильник и, смазано проведя по кнопке «ответить», рявкает в трубку:

— Какого хрена ночью?

Юри сонно ворочается и просыпается таки, а в трубке тревожно слышатся всхлипы и чей-то тихий плач. Нацуки ставит на громкую связь и читает имя контакта.

Моника. Моника звонит и плачет в трубку в два часа ночи.

— Ты чего, Моника? — Нацуки садится в постели, к ней подтягивается Юри, — ты в порядке? Эй, ответь!

— Да. — голос дрожит и сипит, — Нет. Я не знаю.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — осторожно спрашивает Нацуки, с тревогой глядя на Юри — та сидит и комкает одеяло. Монике, видимо, сейчас настолько плохо, что она даже не придаёт значения тому, что с номера Юри ответила не она.

— Я… Не знаю. — всхлип, — Я просто не хочу быть одна.

— Может нам… — Нацуки бросает взгляд на Юри и дожидается согласного кивка от неё, — Может нам прийти?

Недолгая пауза. Юри подсаживается ближе и прижимается к Нацуки плечом.

— Да. — Моника глубоко вздыхает, — Да, пожалуйста. Если вам не трудно.

Они стояли у её порога уже через десять минут. Обе как пугала огородные, с пучками на голове и в пижамах, но какая вообще разница, в чем ходить ночью?

Моника выходит встречать их в слезах, в длинной розовой футболке и тапках. Нацуки сжимает руку Юри; она никогда не видела Монику такой расстроенной, напряжённой и напуганной, как сейчас. Кажется, будто вся её уверенность, которая вела клуб вперёд, сейчас слетела и смылась слезами. Моника стыдливо отходит, чтобы дать девочкам пройти и вытирает красные щеки запястьем.

— Простите, что разбудила…

— Да это вообще ничего! — громким шепотом вещает Нацуки — она старается заразить Монику хоть капелькой своего оптимизма — Юри заходит, держа перед собой поднос с медовыми кексами.

— Что-то случилось? Мы переживали. — тихо говорит она, когда все проходят на кухню — единственная комната в доме, где горит свет.

Вскоре они втроём сидят за столом с кексами и чаем — пакетированным, но Юри даже не смеет что-то по этому поводу говорить. Моника смотрит в кружку и шмыгает носом.

— Я… — она вздыхает, — Для начала, хочу извиниться за сегодня.

Девочки переглядываются, пока до них не доходит. Ох. Точно. Фестиваль. Они и думать об этом забыли.

— Ничего страшного. — мягко отвечает Юри, — Расскажи, что стряслось?

У Моники трясутся губы, когда она опускает голову ещё ниже и почти полностью скрывает лицо чёлкой. Что-то невнятно проговаривает — её костяшки белеют, пока она сжимает кружку в руках.

— Что?

— Сайори. — всхлипывает она. Кажется, будто продолжить говорить для неё тяжелее, чем нести бетонные плиты. Юри находит пальцы Нацуки под столом и переплетает со своими — если ей так спокойнее, то ладно.

— Что с Сайори? — тихо спросила Нацуки. У неё очень нехорошее предчувствие.

Моника упирает локти в стол и закрывает лицо руками. Её плечи трясутся.

— Господи. — говорит она — Нацуки чуть не потянулась к ней через стол, чтобы успокоить, но вдруг застыла, как громом пораженная, — Она пыталась убить себя этим утром.

И тут ее прорывает — Моника плачет навзрыд, почти лёжа на столе. Её колотит, она что-то невнятно скулит, а Юри и Нацуки сидят и просто не могут осознать.

Этим утром. Сайори. Пыталась убить себя. Сайори. Убить. Себя.

Что?

— Она уже была в петле, когда я зашла за ней. — сквозь рыдания Монике едва удавалось говорить, — Я вытащила её и вызвала скорую. Её забрали и не пускали меня к ней весь день, а потом сказали идти домой. Я даже не смогла её увидеть после этого.

Нацуки первая вырывается из оцепенения и чуть ли не опрокидывает и чашку, и стол, и стул пока бежит к Монике, удержать её от того чтобы треснуть и разойтись по швам — Нацуки ещё даже не осознала, а уже хочет утешить и успокоить, инстинктивно, что ли.

— Я-я догадывалась, но ничего не сделала. — под руками у Нацуки узкая спина Моники трясётся, сильные плечи поникшие, — Я знала что что-то не так, но не могла понять, что. И теперь…

Юри внезапно оказывается рядом и охватывает Монику сзади. Она беспокойно смотрит на Нацуки, будто не знает, правильно ли она все делает, но Нацуки лишь кивает и тоже прижимает Монику к себе сбоку.

— Эй, ты не виновата в этом. — говорит она. Моника будто не слушает. — Ты ничего не могла сделать. По крайней мере теперь она в порядке, и ты сможешь увидеть её потом.

— Всё обошлось. — тихо подтверждает Юри. Она неловко гладит Монику по плечу, — Все хорошо.

Спустя некоторое время всхлипы затихают, обессилевшую Монику девочки отводят в комнату, как можно тише продвигаясь мимо комнаты родителей и остаются там, пока она не заснёт. Она уже еле ворочает языком, но Нацуки разбирает «спасибо» и «простите». Она чувствует себя опустошенно и глупо.

Уже на полпути к дому Юри замирает как вкопанная.

— Ты чего? — настороженно спрашивает Нацуки.

— Ты видела надпись на футболке Моники? — медленно и ошарашенно проговаривает Юри.

— Э… — Нацуки хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, — Нет. А что?

Юри странно смотрит на неё.

— Это любимая группа Сайори. — она выделяет последнее слово. — Это её футболка.

Оставшуюся дорогу они идут молча, и так же молча ложатся потом спать. Время — полчетвертого утра.


	7. Ярче и теплее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ведь солнце светит ярче и теплее, чем все твои проблемы,  
> Чем все твои запутанные слёзы. "
> 
> Нервы - Ярче и теплее

Нацуки откинула одеяло и уперла взгляд в потолок. В комнате было темно, но вскоре глаза привыкли и начали различать очертания предметов, люстры, штор на окнах. С того времени, как они вернулись домой, миновал час, а сон все не шёл. Перед глазами у Нацуки стоит заплаканное лицо Моники и чёртова розовая футболка.

Было что-то разительно неправильное во всем этом. Она не должна быть такой сломанной, слабой. Такой напуганной и растерянной. Нацуки привыкла видеть её девушкой-смерчем, девушкой, которая не уступает обстоятельствам — девушкой, которая добьётся всего сама. Оказалось, она просто девушка, которая боится потерять дорогого человека.

Если так подумать, Нацуки раньше едва воспринимала её как человека. Как президента, лучшую ученицу, красавицу-спортсменку — да, конечно. Но как обычного человека с чувствами, который может проснуться в два часа ночи из-за кошмара и не найти себе места от страха… Нет, Нацуки даже представить такое не могла. 

Она повернулась к Юри, которая по обыкновению лежала к ней спиной и вздохнула. Взгляд лениво и сонно заскользил по плавным изгибам тела, остановился на покатых плечах… Что-то было не так.

Юри тряслась.

Нацуки несколько секунд ошалело следила за тем, как её плечи дрожат и как ноги непроизвольно подтягиваются к груди, пока она не сворачивается в беспомощный клубок. Только когда послышался отчетливый всхлип, Нацуки волевым усилием заставила себя подвинуться ближе.

Ей было страшно, но не страшно от того, что Юри внезапно заплакала. Это отвратительное чувство забилось между лёгкими липким комом.

Нацуки легко тронула её за плечо и вздрогнула синхронно вместе с ней. Юри замерла, давя в себе плач.

— Эй…

Она подвинулась ещё ближе и несмело сжала рукой чужое плечо. Юри положила свою холодную ладонь сверху.

— Всё хорошо?

Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, и повернулась к Нацуки. Лицо Юри было располосовано косыми дорожками слез, и даже в полумраке было видно, как сильно она поджала губы. Она молча бурила взглядом свои руки и вдруг зажмурилась, съеживаясь в постели.

Нацуки отчего-то сразу поняла, что случилось.

— Всё ведь хорошо, ты чего… — она взяла её за руки и переплела их пальцы — у Юри очень холодные ладони, но сейчас Нацуки едва обратила на это внимание.

Потому что Юри внезапно отдергивает руки и прижимает их к груди. Словно боится.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — шепотом спрашивает она. Её голос звучит хрипло и неровно, но она вздыхает и продолжает снова, не смотря на слезы, — Почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься? Я это не заслужила. Ты… не боишься меня?

Ох, боже, — думает Нацуки. И внезапно она чувствует вину. Потому что…

Да, она боится.

Потому что слишком хорошо помнит хватку на своей шее и окровавленный нож. Ведь каждый день своей жизни ей приходилось ходить тихо, питаться вне дома, прятать синяки и кровоподтеки. Нацуки слишком привыкла уворачиваться от руки, которая к ней тянется. Потому что знает, что за этим следует.

Она чувствует ком в своём горле и набирает воздуха, чтобы ответить, но ничего не может сказать. Ей вдруг тоже хочется плакать.

Юри издаёт что-то среднее между всхлипом и смешком, а потом закрывает лицо руками.

— Это верно. Мы обе меня боимся.

Нацуки действительно ненавидит себя в этот момент.

— Прости меня.

Юри замирает. Она смотрит на неё удивлённо и недоверчиво, и от этого загнанного взгляда Нацуки становится горько и плохо где-то внутри, словно вина выгрызает ей сердце.

— Прости меня. — снова повторяет она, обнимая себя за плечи. Нацуки ещё не плачет, но чувствует нарастающие внутри слезы, — Я не могу. Я не… Я не привыкла. Боже, да я все ещё не могу осознать, что могу ходить по дому свободно.

Она дышит так, словно ей не хватает воздуха. Юри трёт мокрые щеки и слушает.

— И после всего, теперь, когда все нормально, я просто не могу взять и начать жить, потому что я боюсь. Даже не тебя, мне просто постоянно страшно. Страшно, что это все кончится, что на самом деле я сплю и… Мне серьёзно плевать, что мы его убили, понимаешь? Мне намного страшнее от того… Что, если бы мы его не убили? Что бы он со мной сделал тогда?

Даже после всего. Даже после того, как они убили его и зарыли в землю, Нацуки продолжает бояться. Он все ещё живет в её страхах, в её затихающем голосе, когда взрослые мужчины к ней обращаются, в той еле заметной дрожи рук, когда она проходит мимо компании парней. Его влияние не ослабло ни капли, даже если его уже нет.

Нацуки порывисто прижимается к Юри и та тихонечко ойкает, но обнимает её в ответ, стараясь холодными руками не трогать кожу. Нацуки решает, что даже если руки Юри холодные, даже если что-то в её глазах заставляет внутренности болезненно завязываться в узел…

Её Нацуки боится меньше всего.

— Давай спать. — говорит она. Тёплое дыхание Юри расходится по коже. — Нам вставать рано.

Ей не стало легче, когда она выговорилась, но когда Юри все-таки заснула — очень даже.

***

— А встань. А ляг. А сядь. Ляг. Сядь. Ляг… Да как это вообще работает!

— Нацуки, умоляю, нам нужно в школу. У тебя физика первым уроком.

— Пока меня больше волнует физика твоей груди!

Как обычно собираясь в школу, Нацуки поймала себя, бессовестно залипающую на грудь Юри. Раньше она никогда не замечала, как прикольно та движется, когда Юри ложится или сидит, но теперь Нацуки это сильно озадачивало. Возможно, потому что с её минус первым такие прикольные метаморфозы не происходят. Ну и, конечно, Юри не смогла отказать в том, чтобы побыть игрушкой некоторое время.

В чем-то Нацуки до сих пор была сущим ребёнком.

Со вздохом она берет с пола портфель и плетется к двери, потому что им правда уже пора выходить. Сегодня Нацуки заплела волосы Юри в две свободные косы и закрепила чёлку заколочками.

Они решили, что теперь будут ходить до школы и из неё вместе, а если у кого-то уроки кончаются раньше, то будут ждать. Они сидят вместе на переменах, на обеде, когда едят приготовленную Нацуки еду, бегают между кабинетов и махают друг другу из окна, если физкультура на улице (правда, у Юри пожизненное освобождение). И что уж говорить о клубе.

Нацуки впервые с этим сталкивается, но это так странно для понимания. Как будто, когда целуешь девушке все лицо, кроме губ, никому не понятно, что вы встречаетесь. Как будто неодобрительных взглядов можно избежать, если обнимать её за плечи, а не за талию. Нет. Это не должно быть так. Это — намного более неправильно, чем-то, что может происходить между двумя девушками.

В очередной раз, когда они встречаются на первом этаже у автомата с газировкой, они замечают Монику.

Она явно не выспалась, даже волосы в бант не собрала, выглядит как тень. Её рука напряжённо сжимает ручку портфеля, и идёт она быстро, будто убегает от кого-то. Не смотря на это, её форма выглажена, а волосы идеально выпрямлены.

— Эй, Моника, подожди! — вопит Нацуки и подбегает к ней со спины. Та вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, но потом расслабляется и убирает прядь за ухо. Очень странно видеть её с распущенными волосами и без грамма макияжа.

— Привет, девочки. — негромко отзывается Моника. Её голос звучит как эхо от своего прошлого, яркого и уверенного.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Юри. Она быстро материализовалась сзади и её ладонь еле заметно дернулась, чтобы взять Нацуки за руку, но вовремя остановилась.

— Бывало и лучше. — усмехается Моника, неловко чешет затылок. Она вся как будто стала меньше, тише и тусклее, чем была, а выражение лица такое, словно она сейчас начнёт извиняться.

— Ничего не слышно от Сайори? Может, тот парень знает, что произошло? Как же его… — хмурится Нацуки, пытаясь вспомнить.

Тут вокруг Моники словно появляется аура могильного холода — эмоция на лице нечитаемая, рука до побеления костяшек вцепляется в портфель. У неё дёргается бровь, а губы поджаты, и они все понимают — Моника, черт возьми, в ярости.

— Ничего слышать не желаю об этом придурке. — рычит та сквозь сжатые зубы. Нацуки с Юри опасливо отшатываются. Моника вскидывает голову и её глаза горят адским пламенем. — Если бы не он, ничего бы не произошло!

С полминуты Моника грубо комкает кожаную лямку портфеля и дышит глубоко и ровно, а потом опускает голову, словно ей стыдно за свою вспышку гнева.

— Извините. Нет, я ничего не знаю. И он — уж тем более. Он даже не знал, что произошло, пока я ему не рассказала!

— Разве они с Сайори не лучшие друзья? — подаёт голос Юри. Она очень боится попасть под раздачу, но это действительно странно — если они так близки, почему он тогда ни сном ни духом о том, что случилось?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. — выплевывает Моника. — Ему было все равно на неё. Даже когда Сайори рассказала этому… про её депрессию, он ничего не сделал. Ничего.

Девочки переглянулись. Они толком ничего не знали об этом новеньком, но если Юри не хотела делать поспешных выводов, то Нацуки уже решила для себя, что он — мудак. Потому что как только Юри рассказала о своей проблеме, Нацуки нашла ей психотерапевта; потому что как только Нацуки рассказала о том, что голодала, Юри стала давать ей деньги на те продукты, из которых она сама захочет что-то готовить. Потому что теперь шрамы Юри обработаны и перевязаны, потому что теперь Нацуки всегда ждёт вкусный ужин в месте, которое она может называть домом, в котором ей хорошо и безопасно. И если он, услышав о настолько серьёзной проблеме от своего лучшего друга, не предпринял ровным счётом ничего, чтобы ему помочь, то это просто немыслимое мудачество.

— Моника… — Нацуки втягивает носом воздух. — Прошу…

— Что? — она непонимающе склоняет голову набок.

— Прошу, давай выгоним его из клуба, ну пожалуйста! — Нацуки тянет за хвостики у себя на голове и её голос становится выше на октаву, — Я теперь не смогу находиться с ним в одном помещении!

Моника коротко хихикает и пожимает плечами.

— Я подумаю. Но мне по душе это предложение.

Она звучит намного живее, чем прежде.

— Мы можем все вместе навестить Сайори. — Нацуки улавливает это улучшение и цепляется за него всеми руками и ногами, потому что один раз уже увидела Монику в плохом расположении духа и этого, если честно, хватило на всю жизнь.

— Д-думаю, это хорошая идея. — из-за плеча поддакивает Юри. — Нацуки может сделать кексы, я тоже могу что-нибудь принести…

Моника мягко, с благодарностью улыбается, совсем не по-лисьи.

— Будет здорово, если мы что-нибудь принесём. — вроде как соглашается она, — Но нужно спросить у её родителей, можно ли к ней вообще.

Они ещё несколько минут обсуждают это и разделяют обязанности — Моника вновь берет в свои руки бразды лидерства, и это привычно и правильно. В итоге звенит звонок и она обещает написать в чат, когда позвонит родителям Сайори. Нацуки показательно открывает и закрывает свою древнюю раскладушку.

— Тут даже интернета нет. — досадливо говорит она.

— Но ведь у тебя есть Юри. — резонно замечает Моника. Юри на такое заявление давится воздухом и краснеет пуще рака, но быстро приходит в себя, пока Моника не продолжает, — Так что просто посмотри через её телефон. У вас ведь была ночёвка вчера?

Они обе позорно молчат.


	8. Музыка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Добрые слова другу несу в рюкзаке,  
> Добрые слова другу я рад нести…  
> Мечтаю о такой трепетной музыке,  
> Чтоб мой лучший друг плакал от радости."
> 
> Аффинаж - Музыка

Больница белым монументом возвышалась над домами. На крыше виднелась высокая сетка, территория была огорожена массивным гладким забором. Двор нельзя было разглядеть, но прекрасно было видно плотные окна на верхних этажах, которые специально не открываются больше чем на пятнадцать сантиметров. А с одной стороны здания вообще не было ни одного окна.

Для Нацуки это место выглядело максимально унылым и наводило на не очень хорошие мысли.

Но, когда девочки прошли на территорию, она почти сразу же изменила свое мнение: зелёная трава, качели, гамаки, очень много растительности — здесь было даже уютно, если не обращать внимания на серые стены. Наверное, здесь правда можно было выздороветь.

На стойке регистрации стояли брошюры о разных ментальных болезнях, скорее для родственников, чем для больных. Женщина с собранными в пучок волосами критически оглядела всю процессию: Нацуки с коробкой в руках, Юри с нежными цветами левкоев и Моника, держащая голубые и розовые шарики.

— Не могли бы вы показать, что в коробке? — спросила женщина.

Нацуки молча открыла её и показала ряды шоколадного печенья с цедрой апельсина. По помещению разлился аромат корицы. Всё выглядело настолько великолепно, что Моника даже присвистнула. Женщина усмехнулась и протянула им пропуски.

— Вас проводят. — она кивнула и тут же к ним подошла молодая девушка и сказала идти за ней.

Все трое безумно нервничали.

— Юри, надеюсь, ты ей не хоррор принесла? — тихо поинтересовалась Моника.

— Н-нет! — Юри прижала цветы к груди, и у неё было такое лицо, словно она действительно оскорбилась, — Я постаралась подобрать что-нибудь хорошее!

— Мы тебе верим.

— Звучишь так, будто нет.

— А разве левкои не означают «любовное желание»? — внезапно подаёт голос Нацуки. Всё смотрят на Монику, нервно сжимающую ленточку от шаров.

— Когда я выбирала цветы, я об этом не знала. — говорит она, мучительно краснея, — Надеюсь, Сайори тоже не в курсе…

— Если она знает, то дари ты. — тихонько проговаривает Юри.

Лицо Моники загорается, как новогодняя елка.

— А у неё нет аллергии на апельсины?

Перед палатой им дают пару минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, потому что медсестра все это время честно старалась не смеяться над их беспочвенными нервяками. Она зашла в палату, чтобы убедиться, что Сайори в состоянии принимать посетителей, и девочки остались одни в тусклом больничном коридоре. Повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Так… Заходим все вместе? — неуверенно спрашивает Нацуки. Юри в ужасе кивает.

— Не по отдельности же? — для неё, наверное, нет ничего ужаснее, чем остаться с кем-нибудь наедине. В таком месте. В таком состоянии.

— Лучше не упоминать, ну, знаете… — Моника сделала неопределённый жест около своей шеи и все снова затихли. — Но не будем раскисать. Сайори сейчас не это нужно. Просто… — она вздохнула, — Давайте покажем, что мы заботимся о ней.

Юри и Нацуки молча кивнули. Обеим было видно, как Моника сама нервничает и тихо паникует, хоть и не показывает этого. Прошло две недели, прежде чем им разрешили навестить Сайори, и это было важно.

Медсестра выскользнула за дверь и обнадеживающе улыбнулась.

— Она будет рада вас видеть. — сказала она. Всё вздохнули с явным облегчением. Где-то внутри все переживали, что она вовсе отправит их домой.

Моника потянулась к дверной ручке, обеспокоенно переглянулась с девочками и, наконец, толкнула дверь.

Сайори сидела на своей кровати, но как только дверь распахнулась, она тут же вскочила с места. Она выглядела даже неплохо — волосы причесаны, одежда чистая, а не как обычно — в разводах от зубной пасты или ещё чего-нибудь.

— Девочки?.. — Сайори неловко сделала шаг вперёд. Без банта она выглядела как-то неправильно.

Пока Нацури смущенно топтались у двери, Моника как-то оказалась посередине комнаты, застыв буквально в шаге от виновницы торжества. Нацуки не могла приковать свой взгляд буквально ни к чему, кроме бледных жёлтых синяков у Сайори на шее, но она правда старалась не пялиться. Просто, черт.

Внезапно Сайори бросается к Монике на шею.

— Прости…те, пожалуйста…

Моника прыскает от смеха — а может, она так всхлипнула — и обнимает её в ответ. Сайори зарывается лицом в её плечо.

— Я так скучала.

— Я тоже.

Нацуки бросает взгляд на Юри. Та стоит с таким лицом, будто она только что ворвалась на чужую свадьбу или поминки. В любом случае, ей было очень неудобно и стыдно. Да они обе ощущали себя третьими лишними здесь.

Нацуки подошла к ней ближе, чтобы касаться плечом плеча и перехватила коробку одной рукой. Потом она сцепила их руки за спинами.

— Эй, только не думай убежать. — нарочито строго говорит Нацуки. Юри еле заметно хихикает и кивает.

Когда обмен сентиментальностями заканчивается, Нацуки быстро отходит от Юри и делает вид, будто ничего не происходит.

— Я так рада, что вы пришли. — Сайори садится к себе на кровать и поднимает голову, разглядывая шарики под потолком. — Неужели это все мне?

— Ну, а кому же ещё? — улыбается Нацуки. Она подходит к ней и торжественно протягивает коробку, — Это тоже тебе.

Сайори недоуменно смотрит то на девушку, то на коробку. Нацуки начинает чувствовать себя странно. Почему она глядит так недоверчиво?

Что ж, наверное, теперь ей не обязательно скрывать свои чувства. Ничего теперь не будет как раньше, но, на самом деле, это не плохо. 

Но в конце концов Сайори открывает коробку и ахает от изумление.

— Ого, Нацуки, они так вкусно выглядят! — она тут же берет одно печенье и откусывает наполовину. Не кормят её тут, что ли? — Вау, они и ефть фкуфные!

— Спасибо, но ты сначала проглоти. — смеётся Нацуки. Неловкость начинает пропадать. — Юри тебе тоже кое-что принесла!

— Правда? — Сайори стирает крошки с щеки и смотрит заинтересованно.

Пока Юри ставила цветы в вазу, Моника уже успела сесть рядом с Сайори и недвусмысленно взять её за руку. Нацуки в который раз поймала себя на мысли, что между этими двумя тоже все не так просто. Это было так же очевидно, как то, что Сайори слишком прижимается плечом к плечу Моники, смотрит слишком нежно, выглядит слишком радостно рядом с ней.

Юри скромно протянула книгу. С обложки щурился милый рыжий котик в шарфике.

Моника прыснула.

— «Кот по имени Боб»? Серьёзно?

Нацуки шикнула на неё, потому что сама помогала с выбором и нечего смеяться! Книга-то хорошая. То что надо.

Тем более, Сайори понравилось.

— Вааай, спасибо, Юри, это так мило с твоей стороны. — она улыбнулась. Юри улыбнулась в ответ.

Слишком ярко, несите очки.

Пока Моника с Нацуки пытались спасти свое зрение и сердце (безуспешно), Юри уже принесла стулья и поставила ближе к кровати, чтобы они все могли сесть рядом и видеть друг друга.

Сайори положила голову на плечо Моники и мирно грызла (которое по счету?) печенье. Нацуки смело взяла Юри за холодную ладонь. Та удивленно посмотрела, но, увидев, что никто не обратил на это внимание, расслабилась.

Сегодня палата психоневрологической больницы казалась самым уютным местом на земле.

Никто из них больше никого не потеряет.


End file.
